


It'll Have To Wait

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge AU [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Keith and Pidge plan a date, Zarkon has other plans. [Kidge AU. Pre 02x12.]





	It'll Have To Wait

“ **One** step to the left...” She hesitated, eyes closed as she took the small step. “okay, Pidge, _another_ step.” Keith called, smirking at the screen, “don't trust me?”

“I-I do!” She answered before the question even fully left his mouth and took the step, “now?”

“Straight ahead.” He answered, “open your eyes.”

Pidge glanced around, peeking her eyes open, before she shot a smile and a thumbs-up to Keith, “my turn to navigate you?” She called up to the tower, taking the long way around just in case the maze was still up.

Keith met her at the base, “if you want.”

“You don't want to?” She asked, mildly concerned, he was usually first to jump on the training wagon.

Keith shrugged, “I won't stop you.”

Pidge chuckled and brushed her bangs back, “we could go swimming?”

Keith grinned, “that sounds fun, Pidge.” He took her hand leading the two out of the training room, “have you been to the pool, yet?”

“Yeah, a few times. Princess Allura had to turn off gravity control, so I could join her.” She chuckled, glancing up at him.

“The first time Lance and I went in there, we didn't swim. We couldn't figure it out, not to mention we were getting attacked by Zarkon.”

Pidge smiled, “you'll get to go today.”

“And, with you.” He smiled, squeezing her hand tightly, “not a bad trade.”

She blushed, glancing away. Part of her still wasn't quite used to Keith and herself. Not to mention him even liking her. She's not the type of girl to have guys like him, like her. She's not that girl at all. Never had been and of course she spending the latter half of her teens disguised as a boy... really threw off her chances.

Keith smiled to himself and pulled her a little closer, moving to place his arm over her shoulder. “So,” he started, “what would you say to uh, dinner with me?”

“What?” She looked up in shock, wide eyes behind her glasses.

“A date, with me?” He asked, “we could, next time we're on a planet with actual civilization we could step away for a bit?”

“With me?”

“With you, and me. The both of us,” he grinned, “so?”

Pidge blushed realizing they had stopped walking and glanced up to see them at her door, “uh, I'm just going to change.” She said suddenly, stepping away from his arm, “swimming suit.. change.”

He smiled after her, watching her disappear through the sliding door.

* * *

**Pidge** was lying on her stomach, lounging across the couch with her nose buried into a book and her computer.

“How was training today, Keith?” Shiro voice reached Pidge’s ears and she looked up, seeing Keith and Shiro walking through the door.

“Went okay,” he said glancing up at his friend while nursing his left arm, “headed to level five.”

“Maybe take it a little slow,” Shiro smirked, shaking his head at the other man who wasn't too interested in the conversation anymore and was making his way to Pidge.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down next to her computer, “whatcha got here?”

Pidge pushed the flat screen towards him to show him her notes, “I'm trying to rewrite code for one of those blocks, Coran gave me.”

“To do what?”

“Become a buddy...” She shrugged, “when we worked with The Olkari, Ryner shared some secrets with me about the code. It's mostly just understanding about how they work, but there are some things I still need to learn.. I miss Rover,” she continued and glanced up when she heard him chuckle, flushing slightly.

“You're cute when you ramble,” he smiled to himself as he studied the computer screen, he wasn't really sure what he was looking at. All he knew was that it was something Pidge was passionate about and that more than enough for him. “Rover sacrificed himself for you,” he said after a moment, remembering the night it happened.

“He did.”

“How do you program a robot to have feelings? Like that?”

“You can't.” She probed the black and green cube, “they have to feel the connection. To.. you.”

Keith looked at her quietly, “what do you mean?”

“Remember how the vines healed my Cat?”

“Yeah?”

“We're all connected, Keith, by everything.” She answered and reached out for his hand hesitantly, “all of us, humans, nature, robots and our lions... even the Galra. Remember?”

He looked down at their clasped hands and gave hers a small squeeze, “Rover was connected to you, by choice?”

“By choice. He wanted to save me.”

“You're one of the only ones that doesn't judge me.” He whispered, setting the computer tablet down, “thank you.”

Pidge smiled and shifted towards him, “you know, Keith, I could use someone to help me....”

“With what?”

“I don't know,” she shrugged, “looking for my family?”

“I could too, Pidge.”

They shared a look, the two of them quiet as they made the silent pact. Keith shifted closer after a second, smiling a small smile between the two.

“I was thinking about that dinner?” Keith said softly, “it's one of our last stops, before we fight Zarkon.”

“We could all die.”

“Then I think we should get that dinner before we do..?”

Pidge flushed, and adjusted her glasses nodding slowly. The two leaning towards each other, and she felt - for the first time, ever - like she was being seen. Their eyes scanning each other's, and the alarm blared overhead.

Pidge and Keith jumped in shock, looking around the room before one last fleeting look with each other.

“Guess it'll have to wait,” he said, jumping off the couch and pulling her up, the two sprinting down the hallway.


End file.
